My Little Pony: Love is Toxic
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: A collection of one-shots of my OC, Toxic Wastenote, and Discord. Funny and romantic events that happen along their time-line together and the rest of their friends joining along for the ride occasionally. Some scenes or stories may be to graphic for some sensitive readers. Not all stories are mature but overall rating will remain a M. Graphic and sensitive content. Sex. Foreplay.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:  
This is a collection of one shots of my character Toxic Wastenote and Discord who, in my fanfiction I'm writing, is in love with her and vice-versa. Some will be an M rating and the story will have an overall M rating. However, not all stories in this collection will be… adult in nature. The ones that are of sensitive material to some readers will have 'M Rating' at the beginning of the story. If you do not want to read any graphic or sensitive content, then please skip that chapter and move on to the next. Please do not complain in comments or messages that this is too graphic. I've seen what other people write on this website and I'm giving fair warning to the strong and dull chapters.**

**Disclaimer:  
Toxic Wastenote is my own OC. She is my property. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or have any part in its franchise. I do not own any mentioned characters of the show. This is a fan based collections of one-shots about my own fantasized and created story. None of the mentioned events have a definite place in the timeline of my OC's story.**

**About Toxic Wastenote:  
Toxic Wastenote is not an average pony. She used to be a human actually. Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook was an average human teenager. Seventeen years old, a mother who worked, and an energetic and annoying little sister who always gets on her nerves. During her summer vacation while she's home alone and bored to death in her room, she randomly decides to start singing and sings about how she wants to live life and have fun and adventures with friends. Then a force from another world hears her voice and decides to mix things up in his world by bringing her there.  
Discord, a newly reformed god of chaos, is bored out of his mind now that he can't randomly mess with the ponies of Equestria anymore. When he hears the song of a young girl from another world populated by humans, he gets the devious idea to bring her there and see what pandemonium comes from a human being in a land where- ugh! 'Friendship is Magic'  
Vanessa is at first wary of whether or not to leave her home and come to this new and exciting world a strange voice is telling her about, but when the voice tells her he will wipe her from her family and friends' minds she agrees without worry. When she gets there, she meets six colorful ponies, a baby dragon (AWESOME!), and some mixed match creature that has the coolest powers she's ever seen before. But when the princesses, Celestia and Luna, hear about the spirit, Discord, bringing her there, they demand he take her back. But Vanessa pleas to stay and wants to stay in this amazing utopia instead of dreary and boring earth. After giving the two monarchs her best puppy dog eyes and promising to be turned into a pony so nopony there freaks out, they agree and Vanessa Lynbrook becomes Toxic Wastenote.  
Discord and Toxic start to hang out and they see each other as fun friends. But Things get complicated for Discord when his plan for causing chaos backfires in his face. He wanted to bring a human into Equestria to cause calamity and hilarious distress, but instead he starts to have feelings for the new pony dubbed Toxic Wastenote.**

**Content Warning/Freedom of mind:  
These are just fan made little stories about my character and her love and friends. If you do not like the stories or themes of the stories then don't start bad mouthing my writings in the comments or in messages. Please respect my personal creative view and do not write anything if you have nothing nice or helpful/suggestive to write. I will take ideas or concepts for the mini-stories if you want to leave any through messages or in the comments of the story.**

**Respect:  
Please show respect to the story and other readers/reviewers.**

**Cast:  
Toxic Wastenote/Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook (OC), Discord, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom**

**Non-Profit and Non-commissioned fanfiction collection. No story has an official time set for the story-line.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Time

1: First time

**M rating**

_(Interior: a dimly lit room with basic bedroom furniture and curtains closed over the window. The bed has soft sheets on it that are checkered black and white and a neon green blanket laid over top of the sheets, with several multi colored pillows at the head of the bed.)_

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." "No Discord, I want to. I want _you_." Toxic tenderly rubbed a hoof against his cheek. "I just… don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." The spirit put his talon over her hoof and removed it from his face. Toxic Wastenote sighed and looked him in the eye. "You're such a softie," she kissed him on the nose "I'm not being pressured into anything. I love you." She kissed his neck just below his chin. Then a little lower on his neck. Her lips made their way down his neck and found his chest. Discord moaned when he felt her kissing his chest, and she kept going lower. Her lips started getting closer and closer to her goal. Finally, she found her prize. She gently placed butterfly kisses at the head of his member. Discord moaned softly, and Toxic started licking from tip to base slowly. Discord was panting, feeling so amazing and in bliss. He might be older than Equestria itself, but he was still a virgin. Well, not anymore. At least not orally anyways. Toxic took his member in her mouth and began sucking him whole. His moans were music to her ears. She was a virgin, but her mind could be dirty. And considering she came from the human world, she has seen and read _a lot_ of nasty and hardcore pornography. "Deeper, faster, please," Discord breathed softly and very hot. His voice was raspy and, dare she think it, needy. She did as he asked. After all, he did say please. "T-Toxic, I-I'm going to- ugh!" She bobbed down on him, making him groan in pleasure. He was so sensitive. Like just rubbing his stomach could get him to cum. Toxic was pretty sure he was a virgin as well, but she didn't want to embarrass him now. She wanted to make him happy. _Really _happy.

The blush on his face was very noticeable as he continued to pant like an animal and moan out in pleasure. "T-Toxic, I-I-I'm gonna- gonna- UNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" He blew his load in in her mouth. His face was red from his act. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. Toxic swallowed his semen and smiled, then licked her lips. "Mmmmm, you taste like chocolate milk. This just proves my point you drink that stuff to much." Discord smiled. He had no idea he could flavor his cum. "What? Do you not like how I taste?" Toxic smiled seductively, "Oh I love your chocolate milk, but tasting the same thing every time is quite… _boring~_." The mare used his own favorite words against him. Boy did he love her. "Wish I could argue, but how could I disagree with myself?" "You can't. You're impossible to prove wrong when you don't make sense," Toxic straddled his waist on the bed "but, _what fun is there in making sense?_" she leaned in and nibbled on his ear. Discord groaned again from the mare he loved teasing him so much. He put his paw/claw on her waist and flipped them over so she was under him. "I wonder what you taste like?" he asked her. Toxic gave him a naughty smile, "Why don't you just find out yourself? I might taste like cotton candy." She swayed her hips underneath him, grinding his crotch with a very delicate touch. "I just may have to if you keep teasing me like this." She chuckled as she picked her head up off the bed and licked his nose, causing him to lean in to her neck and delicately kiss it from jaw to collar. She softly moaned from his delicate lips tickling and darting down her neck. When his head is at the base of her neck his horns are in her face, and this makes her think of dirty thoughts. She licks his goat horn and receives a choppy moan from her lover. He stops kissing her neck and starts suckling on one spot slowly, leaving a dark mark from the pressure. Toxic Wastenote kept licking his horns, making him moan into her neck while he licked her hickey, which in turn made her moan from the vibrations, and he would moan from the vibrating on his horns. It was an endless cycle of arousal. Finally, Discord stopped and looked into her red eyes.

"Ready for me to have my way with you?" he asked her. She purred when she felt his paw rubbing her pussy. "Hu! Discord, use me up! Eat me out!" she grunted. Discord smiled and opened her legs apart, then just admired what was to be his. "You're beautiful Toto." She blushed from him complementing her mare bits. "Are you sure you want me to-" "Yes Dissy. Have at it!" Now convinced she was content with this happening, Discord leaned his muzzle in toward her sex. But instead of diving his face into her juices, he breathed his hot breathe on her bits and made her shudder. Gently, he placed a kiss on each of the insides of her thighs over and over again. Toxic squealed in delight and her left leg bucked the air from his delicate and pleasurable touch. Discord noticed her squirming and asked, "Toto, are you ticklish?" She blushed bright cherry red. "A- A little bit. Just on my thighs and around my waist." The spirit grinned as a wicked idea came to mind. "Why are you gr- No! Don't even think about it Dis-" But Discord cut her off by his tail reaching her waist and the tuft of fur rubbing up and down her stomach gently. "D-D-Discord stop ah hahahaha! S-serio-usly! Ha hahahaha! Ah ha! Dis! Dis! Discooorrrddd! St-sto- ha ha ha ha-op!" Toxic kept laughing from the fur tuft tickling her sensitive sides, trying and failing at saying coherent commands for her lover to stop his torture. For Discord though, her laugh was music to his ears. So full of life and love, as if nothing could bother her. Her voice was just as beautiful as she looked and acted. But then again, her talent was singing. "Di-his-his-hiss-cord! Stop! Ah hahahaha! N-NOW-HOW-HOW!" Ah her yelling, even then her voice is beautiful. Discord stopped his assault on her tummy, and stroked his prize with his lion paw. Toxic gasped deeply from both trying to regain her breathe and from the sudden rubbing on her clit. "I might have over done it a bit there on the tickling," he felt his paw start to be dampened by her juice "now you're all wet." "Then dry me Discord," Toxic whined as she heaved another breathe "dry me with your tongue." He smiled at her. He snaked his head back in between her legs, and breathed on her bits once again and made her shudder. He inhaled through his nose and smelt the wonderful aroma from her sex that would drive any male insane. He did a test lick first. His tongue slowly sliding along outside her hole, eliciting more of her cute moans for him to hear. Then, he gently dove his face into her wet slit and began licking her walls. Toxic moaned and threw her head back against the bed, hard. She always thought that when this would happen, the man would be ruff and greedy. Diving his face into her sensitive parts and lapping her up like a dog and water. But this wasn't like that with Discord. He was slowly tasting her juice and gently rubbing her legs while doing so. He wasn't hurting her at all, which surprised her since this was her first time orally. "Oh Discord! Right there! Suck me dry baby!" Her pleas were heard and he placed his lips on her folds and sucked the dripping cum from her pussy. "Oh Dissy! Yes! Go harder! Deeper!" Toxic closed her eyes and let her tongue hung out. Her mind feeling so empty right now from the burning pleasure of her orgasm coming closer. "Discord. Discord! DISCOOOORRRRDDDDD!" She finally came right on his face. Discord lapped up as much as he could. His forked snake tongue having worked its magic on her pussy. Toxic was panting heavily and her face was red from a very hot blush. Discord's face rose from her mare bits and licked the faintly pale green liquid that covered his muzzle. "Mmmm," he said with a grin "you really do taste like cotton candy. And a little like green apples too." Toxic Wastenote smiled but she was still blushing. "I'm so glad you like it Dissy." He crawled up to her waist and pinned her under him. "I don't just like it, I love it. Who knew those two flavors would taste so _delicious_." He kissed her lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She let him in and fought with his tongue for dominance. She could taste her own cum, and he was right about how she tasted. Like cotton candy and green apples.

When they broke the kiss, he looked her in the eyes. Red in yellow met red in white. "Do you want to stop?" he asked her. Toxic frowned, "Of course not silly filly." She bopped her hoof on his nose. "Make me yours Dissy. Make this filly into a mare." She spread her back legs apart and laid her front legs out in a 'T' position. She's just giving herself to him. Discord looked at her face, her eyes only half open and her mouth a gentle smile. "I just- don't really- I'm scared I- won't be good enough," he stuttered with his blush and looked away from Toxic. But Toxic put a hoof to his cheek and turned his face back toward her. "Discord, you'll always be good enough for me. Your _perfect_~" She eased his face down and pressed her lips against his. Discord was hesitant, but eased into the kiss slowly. He repositioned so he was lined up to her opening. Slowly, he eased into her. Their flesh combining to become one whole. It felt so rig- "Ahhh!" Discord stopped and saw what was wrong. Toxic had a little blood coming from her bits and a few tears in her eyes. His eyes widened, "Toxic! Are you ok!" He moved to try and pull out of her, but she used her hind legs to stop him. "D-Discord don't move yet." "But Toxic, I-I don't want to hurt you." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly. "I'm ok Dissy Dearest. That was just my hymen tearing. It-it's already stopping now. Just let me get used to it." And he did just that. He didn't move first, then gently went up and down as slowly as he could. Her whimpers started to become moans. Her tears wear disappearing, but a single one slid down her cheek. But before it dropped, Discord's lion paw wiped it away gently. Soon Toxic felt no more pain and the only sounds coming from her mouth were moans of pleasure. "Oh Dissy! Faster! Deeper!" He did as she asked and the grunts and moans from his mouth were mixing with the tune of her same noises. "_Ugh! Discord! Yes! Yes! Give it to me baby! ~_" Her voice was high and she was shrieking his name. "_Oh Toxic! You're so tight! I can't- I can't hold it much longer! ~_" "_Uhhhh! Please! Wait for me my love! I'm almost there! ~_" He pistoled in and out of her faster. The heat growing throughout their bodies, they kept yelling each other's name. "_Discord!" "Toxic!" "Dissy!" "Toto!" "Ugh! Pound me baby!" "Uh! Tell me what you want baby! Tell daddy Discord what you want!"_ Toxic screamed in ecstasy, _"Uggghhhhh! Cum with me daddy Discord! Cum with me! Fill me with your hot burning love!"_ He jolted his hips the hardest he's ever done. _"GAUGGGHHHH! I LOVE YOU DISCORD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" "ARGH! I LOVE YOU TOO TOXIC!"_ After almost another minute, they both screamed out each other's names. "DISCOOOOORRRRRRRDDDDDDD!" "TOXXXIIIIIIICCCCCCC!" They felt the gush of their fluids mixing. Discord's hot seed shooting through Toxic's body and warming her from the inside out. Their voices echoed in their ears as a white light shot through their vision for a brief second. Their bodies stiffening and the feel of being whole so prominent. Finally, they came down from their orgasms and breathed heavily as Discord withdrew from Toxic Wastenote. Their eyes having trouble staying open from the amount of energy they just burned up. Their eyes met, and they just starred at each other. Then Discord rolled over and lied next to her in her bed. Their faces were right in front of each other. "I don't know how I ever lived thousands of years before you," he said rather tiredly. "Me either, but not as long." She snuggled under his chin, "I'm so glad you were my first." He wrapped hew paw/claw around her soft body, "You were my first too." She kissed his nose. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled and stroked her black and yellow mane with his paw, "I love you more."

* * *

A few weeks later, Toxic was pacing in her room. She was worried out of her mind. "Hey, what's got your tail in a twist?" The same light hearted voice of the spirit she loved was the sign that he had entered the room. "Um, Dissy Dearest, I need to tell you something. Something important." Discord floated over to her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. "Shoot a hoop baby doll." Toxic grinned nervously and trotted over to her bed, sitting next to her colt-friend. "Well, remember how we- you know- a couple weeks ago for the first time?" Discord blushed a little from remembering what they had done not too long ago in the very room they were in at that moment. "Yeah he he he… pretty good wasn't it?" Toxic couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, but it might have been _too_ good." Discord's ears rose. "What do you mean by that Toto?" She turned her head and looked him dead in his eyes. "Discord," she said softly "I'm pregnant."


End file.
